Hideaway
by TheFifthSister
Summary: HG has a surprise for Myka. Pregnancy fic one-shot.


Myka sat in the garden, her feet up, hand stroking back and forth over a rounded baby bump, thinking. She felt terrible. And not just the swollen feet, the aching back and the slight nausea. She felt guilty. It had been ridiculous now that she thought about it. She'd complained that she was spending too much time alone after HG had missed a class she'd promised to be at and accused HG of preferring to run off on her Regent assigned missions, which she knew was a wild accusation but she'd just been so mad when HG had come back this morning from another assignment that had taken her off radar for a few days. She hadn't intended to get so irate with her girlfriend but she hated it when she couldn't communicate with her. She'd been worried to death that something was going to happen to her this time and that she wouldn't know and that their daughter would never know her…

So she'd lost her temper and said one or two things she really wished she could take back. HG had tried to defend herself but Myka hadn't heard her out and eventually she'd stormed out and said she'd talk to Myka when she was willing to act like an adult. HG hadn't done anything wrong. She'd followed orders and was trying not to rock the boat for the two of them, the Regents not being as supportive of their relationship or them having a baby, what with the staff fraternization and all, and HG still seeking redemption for her previous actions. Intellectually she knew all this but she'd seen the recent scrapes and cuts on her girlfriend and something had just snapped.

She went to find HG knowing she'd come home a little while ago and may be willing to forgive her after some time to cool off.

Myka walked into their room, stopping when she noticed that it wasn't exactly how she'd left it before having lunch with Pete.

"Oh, I'd rather hoped I'd have a little more time," HG's said, caught red handed.

Their room had been taken over by blankets. HG had constructed some type of support that held blankets tied off in all directions to form an extravagant fort, inside of which she'd arranged pillows and the throw from the sofa downstairs and Myka could see a few of their books piled next to where HG had arranged the seating.

"What is all this?" Myka asked, unsure of what was going on.

"I recalled you telling me about days spent as a child reading books in constructions such as this and how much you enjoyed this little hideaway, safe from the world and lost inside your books," HG explained, pulling her into the room, closing the door and showing off her handy work, looking proud of her accomplishment. "I thought I should get in some practice for our daughter. I've never made one before."

Myka teared up. "I did. I was always happy playing make believe. I can't believe you remembered that."

"Come, let us try it." HG elegantly lowered herself under, holding a hand out to Myka as she knelt and helped her into the fort. HG sat back on a pile of cushions, opening her arms for Myka to lean back into and get comfortable. She rested her chin on Myka's shoulder, pulling her hair out of the way and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry Myka," HG whispered into her ear. "I did not mean for you to feel neglected and I certainly did not mean to cause you distress with my actions. I can happily tell you that my involvement with the Regents is now complete, other than the usual Warehouse business, which shall be minimal while you need me. As I tried to tell you this morning, I argued that my attentions were better focused closer to home. My priorities are you and our daughter." She squeezed Myka, kissing her neck again.

And there it was. Myka felt even guiltier. If she'd just let HG tell her that when she'd tried earlier then they wouldn't have had a fight and she wouldn't have spent the day feeling the way she had.

"What is your opinion then, darling?" HG gestured around them. "Did I do this right? There were a few variations on design when I researched on the Internet."

The dam broke and Myka started crying.

"Don't you like this? I did this for you. I thought you would enjoy it," HG was concerned by her suddenly weeping girlfriend. She turned Myka to lean her head against her shoulder, running her fingers through the curls and attempting to calm her. Myka wiped furiously at the tears.

"I do. It's perfect," Myka sniffled. "You… you… I blew up at you and… and upset you and you're the one apologizing. Then you do this beautiful thing for me just to… its these damn hormones." She tooked a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say any of the things I did this morning. I'm just scared of losing you. Especially now."

"Not going to happen, love." HG held her, kissing her forehead "You know I excel at getting what I want. And I want to be right here with you."

"I love the fort and she's going to love it." Myka kissed her gently on the lips before cuddling back into her arms.

"Lazy afternoons," HG nuzzled against her curls, her hand resting on the baby bump feeling their daughter move. "The two of us curled up with her, reading story after story, hidden away from the world in our secret fortress."

Myka sighed in contentment, the image of HG junior she conjured up every time she pictured what their daughter was going to be like warmed her heart and filled her with excitement. She couldn't wait to do these things. "Do we start her with _The Time Machine_ or _War of the Worlds_?" Myka teased. "I am sorry honey."

"Me too," She rubbed her hand gently across the bump, addressing their child for a minute. "And can you please stop making your mother mad at me?"

Myka laughed, relieved things were okay. She snuggled into HG as HG kissed her once again, ending the discussion there. She riffled through the books she'd left for them to read, selecting the one they were still to finish.

"Okay, it's my turn to read." She held the book in one hand so she could read it and continued to stroke her bump with the other. "Comfortable?"

Myka nodded. HG picked up the story where they'd left off, her voice weaving the story of Neverland and a boy who wouldn't grow up. Myka loved the story of _Peter Pan_ and was enjoying experiencing in through HG's eyes and talking about it with her. Having a baby had prompted HG to catch up on some children's literature and the two of them enjoyed holing up somewhere to read, picturing the future where they were a family and could share all that they loved with a wide eyed, eager girl that they were going to love with all that they were. Under this blanket fort, Myka didn't need to make believe. She knew they were going to be just fine.


End file.
